rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 18
(14:03:43) STExalted: It is surprisingly quiet night. Nothing disturb your sleep. (14:03:43) STExalted: That doesn't apply to Lost_ and Spider, of course. Someone, unsurprisingly, tried to mess with their belonging. They are awake enough to wake-up, though the perpetrator fast enough to run before they can be identified. Annoying. (14:03:43) STExalted: Dragon_ doesn't wake-up, though she realize that someone goes through their belonging, paying special attention to her... dress? What kind of intruder paying special attention to dress? Well, no matter. (14:03:43) STExalted: Peerless instantly realize someone goes through his room while he is sleeping, but try as he might, he can't find anything significant that clued the perpetrator. Seems like nothing of value is lost, as well. (14:03:46) STExalted: Anyway. You are currently at the general room of your suite. It is quite large, with hard wood chairs, smoothed stone floor, and various metal used to decorate the room - looks like this suite is intended for Dragon-Blooded. There's conspicous lack of buffet, food selection, or something in that nature, though you can see a large bell that presumably used to call servant. (14:03:51) STExalted: What do you want to do? (14:05:07) ***Spider chases! (14:06:39) ***Spider searches for anything missing. (14:06:45) ***Spider while cursing under her mouth. (14:12:22) ***Peerless was pacing in the room, muttering various profanities under his breath on how he would teach the idiot who dared to disturb his belongings a lesson the fucker would never forget. (14:13:15) Peerless: Oh sure, nothing was lost nor damaged, but still! (14:13:38) Lost_: Looks at the world with determination. He steers his sight round the room, paying attention to how essence reacts to the walls and tables. He witnesses how it reflects of the windows and the elemental decorations and how the essence seemed to flow, burn, fly and curl around the corresponding element. He looks down and takes in the patterns on the floor as we (14:13:54) Dragon_: Locking through her things, Dragon finds nothing missing. Though why anyone would pay special attention to her dress is anyones guess. "Anyone lost anything? All my things are still here." (14:13:58) Lost_: well as getting hints of it’s composition. (14:14:05) Lost_: But as important as all of that was, it paled compared to the remnant essence signature, that the intruder had left behind. Catching the barest of wisps of the remnant, he looked deeply and tried to divine whatever he could from it. (14:23:33) STExalted: Lost_: Your vision explodes in a brilliant colour, denoting the Essence pattern that compose the room. Looks like the city - or whoever build this room - doesn't skimp on Geomancer: The Essence flow is smooth, making sure there's no build-up of inauspicious Essence, making sure there's no harm befallen you. Well, unless an Exalted intend to do so, of course, but that'd require active, malicious effort, instead of simply being by accident. (14:25:28) STExalted: Incidentally, it also... for a lack of word, washed-out most of Essence signature whoever enter the room. You won't be surprised if there're Solar Exalteds that uses this room before, which is why the owner went quite far in ensuring their clients' privacy - unfortunately, this makes it harder to find your intruder by his Essence alone. On the other hand, that means you can pull the same trick with the other Envoys, should you wish. (14:25:52) STExalted: You don't think it can stand full Anima banner, though. But that's to be expected. (14:26:50) Lost_: "Well..." You say. "THAT was a complete waste of time." (14:30:40) Peerless: "...and then I'll shove my Daiklave up his ass, swap it with my Plasma Tongue Repeater, before emptying the entire cartridge in him!" Peerless roared, his rant finally over. (14:32:07) Lost_: "With that over shall we move on?" I ask. "It's currently pointless trying to find our midnight voyeur, so let us instead focus on how we shall present ourselves?" (14:32:38) Spider: "Kill him. Going to fucking kill him." (14:32:43) ***Spider glowers behind her mask. (14:36:54) Lost_: "If it helps, I'll post my demon to take not of all who enter nd leave our rooms Spider. It will help up identify our intruder. Further, if we make enough of a splash here, and by that I mean the good kind, they are bound to send more people making finding them easier." I say trying to mollify Spider. (14:37:43) Spider: "Never taking it off to sleep again." (14:38:32) Peerless: "...Dare I know what you took off before you sleep, Spider?" (14:50:32) Spider: "mask" (14:50:37) Spider: "Not taking it off again. Nope." (15:01:21) Spider: �ACTION tracks down clues, noting the exact time Lost woke up and saw him, the relative locations of every room, pouring intensely over every single item disturbed until she can recreate the intruder's movements to the inch. She filters through a dozen disguises, asking every neighbor and staff member in the building what they saw when, and where. No one is traceless, especially not someone who woke his quarry up mid-search and Spider tu (15:01:27) Spider: until something turns up. (15:03:21) Spider: urns over every brick, every nook and crany until something turns up. (15:03:29) ***Lost_ Though he said otherwise, Lost was still leery of just letting things go. Therefore, due to the failure of the supernatural methods, he instead turned to more mundane means. Leaving no rock unturned, he looked around for anything he could find. From fingerprints to left over tissue samples, he searched the rooms, the items disturbed and even looked at the (15:03:45) ***Lost_ dress Dragon mentioned. But most of all he checked the doors through which the intruder ran as well as the windows, just incase. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles